


Family Lies

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Although a major character death occurs here, all is not what it seems. This is a Dystopian Universe, and things have gone to an extreme. Don’t own them.





	

In the early 21st Century, a man was elected President of powerful country. This man, a business man, was so corrupt; he successfully ran the country into the ground. He also passed draconian laws against women and others he was against, making it impossible for them to make their own decisions. Millions died under his presidency. Eventually, those ruled rebelled against him and his party.

Women swept the government. They passed their own laws, restricting the rights of the men who had controlled the government. Women had complete control of their men. They even had the power to have them killed…

* * *

Jim couldn’t believe it, his wife, Carol, had ordered his death. He sat staring blindly at the man across from him. “So, why did she hire you?” Jim finally asked.

“She didn’t, law enforcement did. My wife,” he said looking at the woman beside him. “is a lawyer, can guarantee that your wishes are carried out. Especially those regarding your sons.”

The dark haired woman smiled as she slid a computer across the table. “This is a will. Fill it out, including power of attorney for your sons, one of your only rights. They will be raised by whomever you declare. Your daughters are stuck with your wife, I’m afraid.”

“Anyone?” Jim asked. The woman, Jocelyn McCoy as she’d introduced herself, nodded. He had two sons and two daughters. A hundred grand in life insurance were also being changed to benefit his children instead of Carol. His wife would get nothing as the money would be tied up until the children turned eighteen. The executor of all this, his sister Samantha. The only person on this planet who really cared. Jocelyn nodded as she printed out the documents and they were signed, notarized, and would be filed with the probate court the next day.

She turned and kissed the man on the cheek, “See you tomorrow?” He nodded as she scooted out of the booth. She reached across the table and squeezed Jim’s hand, “I’m sorry. Some women can be real bitches. Has she found someone else, is that why this is happening?” Jim shrugged. He suspected so, but couldn’t confirm it.

Jim sat still as the man, Leo McCoy, doctor and certified executioner came around behind him and tied a garrote around his neck. He could kill him here and no one could say anything. “Get up,” Leo told him. “We’re going to a facility. We’ll be more comfortable there,” he said. Jim stumbled out of the booth and out the door, walking a few short blocks to a white building with no name on it. Walking was a broad term here, it was more like stumbling. Leo had seen it before. Some accepted their fate and strode into the building with his chin up. Others, angrily, trying to bargain with him. Others, in a daze, like Jim, not quite believing their wife would do this to them. Jim was obviously the last. What he didn’t know was that his sister had contacted Leo specifically for this job. She had something specific in mind that he was more than happy to oblige, as she was paying them handsomely to do it.

Leo nodded to Security as he checked them in. There were always those who were crazy enough to try and interfere. This job gave McCoy no satisfaction, but it kept his more animal instincts under control. He was a killer, born and bred by order of the Empress. He lead to a computer where he called up the contract filed by Carol Kirk two weeks before. Leo placed Jim’s hand on the scanner where it scanned his prints and confirmed his identity. A door ahead and on the right opened and Leo steered Jim to the room.

Leo watched Jim flinch and close his eyes as the door closed behind him. He focused on his surroundings. “A bedroom?” he asked.

“Yeah, your wife thought that you should at least enjoy yourself before you die,” Leo told him. “Take off your clothes,” he said gently. Leo pulled off his clothes as Jim did as well before climbing into bed. “Ever had sex with a man?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jim responded as Leo rubbed his back. “Carol became cold after David was born, and wanted nothing to do with me. I sought comfort elsewhere.” Jim mumbled.

Jim felt Leo’s hands run down his body to his ass. “Did you enjoy it?” Leo asked. “Did you try breath play?”

“I enjoyed it, no, didn’t do that,” Jim said. There was a little hitch in his voice.

“Well, we’re going to practice before I do it,” Leo told him. So your body will get used to the sensation and not fight me.” Jim nodded, touch the garrote around his neck. Jim had surrendered to him, accepting that he would die. He gasped as Leo worked him open with a finger. “The way I do things, you won’t know you’re dead until you are. Just relax, it’ll be over soon.” This speech was spoken as he worked Jim open. He was already erect, had been virtually all day. A contract always got him excited. And this young man was a fine specimen of manhood, too bad his family had arranged a marriage with the wrong woman. He and Jocelyn had their own arrangements. They had promised the Empress two healthy killers, and produced two: a boy and a girl. They’d made other arrangements since and it suited both of them to stay married.

“Ready?” Leo asked as he poised his erection at Jim’s opening. Jim nodded staring at the sheets in front of him. Leo pushed into him. Jim gasped as he clawed at the sheets, his breathing coming ragged. Leo grinned, he was going to enjoy himself. He pulled out and pushed back in. Leo watched as Jim closed his eyes and pushed back against him. He shuddered around Leo’s cock, causing delicious feeling straight to Leo’s brain. He leaned in and kissed Jim before tightening the noose around Jim’s neck. As anticipated, Jim started clawing at his throat and his legs started kicking. “Relax, Jim, it’s not time,” he whispered in his ear.

Leo watched as with an obvious wrench of will Jim slowly stopped fighting him. Leo let go of the rope and Jim gasped for air as he came all over the sheets. “That was…” he started.

“Intense?” Leo asked. “Did you like it?”

“Strangely enough, yes. You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, Leo. Too bad it’s the last time,” Jim whispered. Leo stroked his back comfortingly. He could do this all night, but he had a deadline. He needed to be done by 0400 so they could clean up the mess and see Carol by 0700. She’d be a widow, officially, Sam would have custody of Jim’s two sons, and Jim would be free.

Off and on during the course of the night Jim alternately begged Leo not to do this with begging him to finish it. Leo was playing with him when he noticed it was time. He started thrusting into him again and Jim closed his eyes. He tightened the garrote one more time. Jim simply relaxed as his body had grown used to the treatment, and the bruises were starting to form. Last time they did this Jim almost passed out, showing Jim his brain would compensate for the lack of oxygen by putting him out of his misery before he died. Leo kissed Jim’s back and apologized, “I’m sorry, Jim. This is nothing personal.” Jim reached back and squeezed Leo’s thigh weakly. His back arched as Leo hit his sweet spot over and over again. Jim strained into the garrote, he knew it was time.

Jim’s body finally realized this was it. Despite Jim’s commands it tried to resist as it bucked against Leo’s body. Leo shook his head, it happened every time. They fought him, no matter how much they’d gotten used to it. Meanwhile, part of Jim eagerly pushed into it, wanting it over. Leo ended up pulling the noose up and lifting Jim’s head up, letting gravity take care of some of it. Jim locked eyes with him one last time before closing them one last time. His body stiffened as Jim came all over the bed in front of him and was dead.

Leo continued thrusting in and out of him. He wasn’t really into necrophilia, but the last moment of a client’s life were the most intense for him. He poured himself into the corpse with a shudder. He pulled away from the young man and pulled him over onto his back before hitting the yellow button. It was over, Mrs. Carol Kirk was now a widow.

* * *

“So, he really is dead,” Carol whispered as she stared at the death certificate. Samantha sat across from her, her face stony. The Empress’ representative sat across from her along with Jocelyn. “Do I have to claim the body?”

“No,” Jocelyn told her. “His sister already has. She expects you to deliver the two boys, David and Christopher, tonight. The girls are yours.”

“Fine,” Carol told her. She looked at Samantha. “I don’t ever want to see those brats again.”

“That can be arranged,” Samantha told her. Carol signed the contract stating her satisfaction with their job and authorizing payment from the Empress’ Government. She left without a backwards glance. “Will I ever see him again?” Sam asked. Jocelyn gave her an enigmatic smiled before slipping out, giving her a card with an e-mail address.

_One month later_

Leo walked into the house early for a change. Jocelyn and her current partner, Larry, were on their way out. “Case?” Leo asked.

“Dinner,” Jocelyn returned. “He’s in there putting Jo and Scotty to bed,” she told him. “Best kill you ever made,” she said with a grin. He kissed her and patted her on the bottom. She grinned back as Larry slapped him on the butt. Leo grinned back at him before entering the house. He went to the kitchen and had dinner, before checking on the kids, they were both pretending to sleep. They were learning everything they’d need to know that society made them. Who knew how they’d end up doing it, but kill they would.

Leo slipped into his own room and changed for the night. Someone had already slipped into bed and lay there sleeping. Leo smiled as he slipped in next to Jim. He had been resuscitated per the request of his sister and changed his name after he woke up from the two week induced coma he’d been in to allow his throat to heal. Then he’d come home to Jocelyn McCoy’s house and stayed. He turned out to be a good fit for the family, taking care of the kids. He was Thomas McCoy now, and didn’t miss his old wife. Jocelyn and Leo had learned of the abuses, physical and mental, that Carol had heaped on him after David and Scotty were born. Death for Jim was simply a way to a new life.

Jocelyn didn’t him him. He was so used to the beatings that he flinched whenever she laid a hand on him with affection, and she was fond of him. And Leo, Leo had fallen in love. That Jocelyn would accept him into her home was something Leo was grateful for every day. Jim rolled over and snuggled into Leo’s arms with a sigh. Jim knew he was safe with Leo, and that was fine with Leo. He deserved that safety after everything he’d been through, Leo thought. And he was the one to give it to him.


End file.
